Pokémon
by Namknat
Summary: Ceci est une fan-fiction mettant en scène 3 dresseurs de Pokémon qui se considéraient comme des frères dans leur enfance.
1. Chapter 1

_**3 frères – 3 dresseurs**_

Dans la région de Flovia se trouve un petit village nommé Coubia. C'est dans ce village qu'habitent trois jeunes garçons de 13 ans.

Chris, Henri et Steph, des amis qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ils se considèrent comme des frères.

C'est aujourd'hui. Henri a eu 13 ans il y a une semaine. Ils reçoivent, ensemble, leur premier Pokémon.

Le professeur Quant arrive devant la mairie, qui est en fait la maison du Maire. Les 3 enfants l'attendent déjà. Ils entrent, le professeur pose une mallette sur une table et dit en l'ouvrant:

-Voici les trois Pokémon qui vous accompagneront lors de votre voyage initiatique. Choisissez bien et sans dispute.

Les Pokémon, enfermés dans leur pokéball, sont libérés. Il s'agit de Tortipouss, Poussifeu et Kaïminus. L'attente est courte, car les trois frères savaient déjà quels étaient les Pokémon de départ et s'étaient mis d'accord sur leur décision.

-Je prend Kaïminus, commence Steph.

-Je choisis Poussifeu, déclare Chris.

-Je... je voudrais Tortipouss, bégaye Henri.

Le professeur Quant acquiesce et leur donne leur pokéball respective.

-Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Pour officialiser votre statut de dresseur, vous devrez venir chercher votre Pokédex à mon laboratoire à Rhavad. Vous pouvez faire ce chemin ensemble, je n'y vois aucune objection. Mais c'est tout, vous et vos Pokémon. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure.

Il repart. Les futurs dresseurs regardent la route qui s'ouvre à eux, celle qui mène à Rhavad et celle qui mène vers leur destin.

Ils avaient déjà été à Rhavad pour faire quelques courses, mais toujours à vélo, jamais en passant par la forêt, interdit par les adultes. En effet, beaucoup de Pokémon se trouvent dans les forêts. C'est pour cela qu'ils décident de passer par là, mais également car c'est plus court à pied, à condition de ne pas se perdre.

Ils avaient déjà vu des Pokémon en vrai, en dehors des travaux pratiques de leur école. Mais jamais au milieu de leur territoire, toujours sur des sentiers caillouteux, rencontrant des Pokémon cherchant à manger, ou à courir.

Bref,c'est la première fois qu'ils s'attendent à se faire attaquer. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, rien. Seul leur marche brise le silence. Ils font une pause, en profite pour boire et jouer un peu avec leur compagnon, pour se lier d'amitié.

-Si on s'entraînait? demande Chris. Depuis le temps, j'ai envie de passer à la pratique.

-Heu... oui mais... sans Pokémon sauvage...

-Mais non, répond Steph, on peut faire des combats entre nous! On a de quoi les soigner, et de toute façon, il faudra à un moment ou à un autre déterminer qui est le meilleur!

Henri, peu rassuré, accepte quand même, ainsi que Chris.

Le premier combat oppose Henri à Chris. Ce dernier a l'avantage du type, mais le niveau de leur Pokémon ne permet que d'utiliser des attaques basiques.

-Griffe!

-Esquive puis charge!

Ce n'est pas palpitant, mais tout le monde se donne à fond, même Steph encourageant Henri qui ne semble pas à l'aise.

C'est alors que Poussifeu frappe Tortipouss avec son bec!

-C'est l'attaque picpic!

-Hé hé, pour un premier combat, déjà apprendre une attaque, c'est super! commente Chris.

Poussifeu lance donc des attaques picpic constamment. Déboussolé, Henri ne demande de faire que repli à Tortipouss. Mais à force, il ne tient plus et finit K.O..

Après ce combat, c'est donc au tour de Chris contre Steph, permettant à Tortipouss de se soigner et de se reposer. Cette fois-ci, c'est Steph qui a l'avantage du type, mais encore une fois, cela sera peu utile. Le combat se résume à des rafales de griffes, ponctué quelque fois par une attaque picpic de Poussifeu et de rares esquives. Cependant, Kaïminus se met à attaquer avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Mais Henri ne le fait remarquer qu'à la fin du combat, gagné par Steph et Kaïminus.

-C'est sûrement frénésie.

Ils passent alors au combat Steph face à Henri. Ce dernier est un peu plus confiant. Il a l'avantage du type, et il pense que c'est à son tour de gagner et d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque.

Cependant, Kaïminus maîtrise mieux l'attaque frénésie, à chaque coup qu'il reçoit sa puissance augmente. Tortipouss est une nouvelle fois K.O..

Au terme de ces combats, Steph est enthousiaste.

-C'était une bonne idée, on a bien progressé!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Henri, rassure Chris. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Malheureusement, malgré les soins et leur expérience acquise, ils sont tout à coup terrifiés lorsqu'un énorme Drascore. Henri tombe à terre, Chris recule d'un pas, et Steph est totalement tétanisé. Il est immobile, le regard vide, comme s'il se souvenait d'un événement tragique. Chris remarque vite qu'il est le seul à pouvoir bougé, mais son Poussifeu ne s'est pas encore remis.

Soudain, lorsque Drascore se jette sur lui, Steph se réveille et évite le Pokémon. Son regard a changé, il est déterminé.

-Kaïminus, morsure!

Mais celui-ci ne connaît pas encore cette attaque. Steph se fâche alors, disant que c'est une attaque qu'il apprend facilement. Mais quand Drascore se remet à foncer sur lui, Steph change d'avis.

-Frénésie!

Évidemment, cela n'a pas beaucoup d'effet. Un coup de patte suffit à envoyer Kaïminus dans les buissons. Drascore change alors et utilise poison-croix sur Tortipouss. Henri hurle et récupère son Pokémon empoisonné.

Ils rappellent alors tous leur Pokémon et fuient, observant rassuré qu'il ne les poursuivait pas.

Ils arrivent enfin à Rhavad. Le professeur, voyant leur mine, compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et soigne leur Pokémon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Il semble qu'il défendait juste son territoire.

Il leur rend alors leur Pokémon. Henri le sert très fort entre ses bras, Chris est rassuré et Steph semble indifférent.

En allant chercher des boissons, le professeur Quant dit à son assistant:

-Je ne pensais pas que leur personnalité se marquerait aussi tôt. Henri est peu sûr de lui, mais aimant. Chris est stress facilement, mais est courageux. Steph est fort, mais pour lui, ça ne sera jamais assez. Henri progressera lentement, mais sûrement. Chris aura des Pokémon forts, mais devant quelqu'un de plus fort, il sera perdu. Steph poussera à bout ses Pokémon, voulant se prouver quelque chose.

Mais devant les jeunes dresseurs, il ne laisse rien paraître. Il leur donne leur Pokédex, et quelques pokéballs pour capturer d'autre Pokémon.

Ils sortent du laboratoire. À la sortie de la ville, Steph déclare:

-Séparons-nous. Si nous faisons tout le chemin ensemble, on ne progressera que trop lentement. Il faut apprendre à nous débrouille seul.

Les deux autres font « oui » de la tête.

Ils se séparent donc, chacun avec des rêves en tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**Expériences**

C'est donc d'un commun accord que Henri, Steph et Chris se séparent. Leur destination est la même, l'arène la plus proche, à Bisos, où tout les nouveaux dresseurs se présentent car elle a la réputation de ne pas être difficile.

Chris décide d'emprunter un sentier passant près d'une boutique Pokémon plutôt connu de son village. Steph et Henri choisissent de passer par la forêt, la même par laquelle ils sont arrivés mais bien sûr, une autre partie.

Les deux autres avaient peur pour Steph. Ils espéraient qu'il ne souhaitaient se mesurer une nouvelle fois au Drascore. Il a toujours été tête brûlé, à la fois sérieux et immature. Toutefois, Steph a autre chose en tête. Cette rencontre lui avait rappelé la raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir dresseur. Pas pour être le meilleur, mais pour prouver à une certaine personne qu'il n'était pas un minable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas la personne devant laquelle il passe. C'est une jeune fille à peu près du même âge. Elle a les cheveux roux, coiffés en queue de cheval, un maillot vert à manche courtes, une veste ouverte noire sans manche et un treillis. Elle lui dit plusieurs fois « bonjour », de plus en plus fort, mais exaspérée, elle finit par attirer son attention en lui mettant un coup de pied dans la jambe.

-Aïe! Non mais ça va pas!

-Ouh, il est colère. Si tu veux pas de moi dis-le au lieu de m'ignorer, et j'arrêterai de t'embêter. Je m'appelle Noémie, et toi?

Steph soupire, et remarque qu'un Statitik est posé sur son épaule.

-C'est quoi, ça?

-Et malpoli avec ça. C'est mon Pokémon.

-J'avais deviné, qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur ton épaule?

Le ton est de plus en plus dur, alors Noémie répond de manière de plus en plus joyeuse.

-Ben, il prend l'air. Il n'aime pas trop les pokéballs. Il est mignon non?

Plus atterré, Steph décide de se taire et de continuer à marcher. Cependant, Noémie le suit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Râle Steph

-On est tout les deux des débutants, on pourrait discuter.

-Mais j'en ai rien à... attends. Tu es débutante aussi?

-C'est rare de voir des dresseurs expérimentés ici.

Steph ne remarque pas le sarcasme et continue:

-On a le même niveau alors.

-Pas forcément.

-Je veux un combat! Contre ton Statitik! C'est bien un Pokémon électrique, non?

-Woh, on se calme garçon! J'ai rien contre un combat, et j'utilise le Pokémon que je veux.

-Bon d'accord. On se le fait ce combat, alors? s'exaspère-t-il.

Voyant son entêtement et ne voulant pas perdre son temps, elle accepte. Steph envoie donc Kaïminus, et Noémie choisit Ptitard. Ennuyé qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé Statitik, Steph soupire, mais engage tout de même le combat avec frénésie. Mais Ptitard est plus rapide et esquive avec facilité. Il enchaîne avec hypnose et Kaïminus s'endort.

-C'est pas vrai. Réveille-toi bon à rien!

Noémie est choquée. Ce n'est pas la faute de Kaïminus, ce sont les aléas des combats. Mais plutôt que d'arrêter, elle préfère lui donner une petite leçon.

-Une petite attaque torgnoles s'il te plaît, ça le réveillera peut-être.

Pendant que Ptitard agit, Steph hurle:

-Ne te moque pas de moi!

De plus, Kaïminus ne se réveille pas, et Ptitard continue.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kaïminus ouvre un œil et rapidement, griffe Ptitard. Celui-ci, surpris, lance une attaque Pistolet à O assez violente. Kaïminus est à terre, mais pas vaincu. Il se relève et se souvient quand Steph lui a demandé d'utiliser l'attaque morsure, qu'il ne connaît pas. Il tente alors, en courant vers Ptitard la gueule ouverte. Malheureusement, il ne voit pas devant lui, et ne remarque pas que Ptitard s'est déplacé. Il finit donc par se cogner contre un arbre.

-STOP! Ça suffit.

Steph abandonne. Il en marre et jette un regard furieux vers Kaïminus, celui très attristé. Noémie ne tient plus.

-T'es vraiment trop con! C'est pas possible! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être rabaissé constamment alors qu'on donne tout ce qu'on a, quand on s'efforce de dépasser son maximum!

-Oh si je sais ce que c'est! Je sais à quel point c'est déplaisant!

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu agis exactement comme ça avec ton Pokémon, pour te venger?

-Mais je ne...

Steph observe Kaïminus. C'est vrai. Il le traite de manière horrible. Lui qui traite intérieurement celui qui le fait souffrir ainsi de pourriture, comment peut-il agir ainsi? Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour le décrire. Il a toujours voulu être encouragé à faire mieux quand il n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait préféré souffrir parce qu'on le poussai trop, plutôt qu'avec un rabaissement constant.

-C'est vrai. Je le reconnais. Kaïminus devrait être en colère envers moi mais il est déçu de lui-même par ma faute. J'ai confiance en toi Kaïminus! Je sais que tu es fort et qu'avec un entraînement intensif, on battra n'importe qui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se la couler douce. Donne tout ce que tu as, sors tes tripes! Je ne veux pas d'un faible dans mon équipe!

-Kaïïïïïminuuuuuus !

Steph, prenant conscience que l'erreur venait de lui, et Kaïminus, reprenant confiance en lui, repartent dans la bataille.

-Rends-lui son coup! Pistolet à O!

Cette attaque non plus, il ne la connaît pas, mais il doit être capable de le faire. Un puissant jet d'eau sort de sa bouche et percute Ptitard, qui finit K.O..

-J'aurais dû me taire, commente Noémie. Ou plutôt, faire rentrer mon Pokémon. Mais je suis contente de t'avoir appris quelque chose.

-C'est... ouais c'est bon. Je te remercie, j'ai pas le choix.

-Sympa...

-Mais tu verras, bientôt c'est toi qui auras besoin d'apprendre de moi!

-J'espère bien! dit-elle en riant.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne en agitant la main, laissant un Steph entre la surprise et l'énervement.

Après avoir repris ces esprits, Steph décide d'entraîner Kaïminus de façon intensive toute la journée, ne serait-ce que pour apprendre l'attaque morsure. Mais ce combat l'a épuisé. Le reste de la matinée est donc réservée à une sieste, et après avoir mangé, l'entraînement a des airs d'échauffement.

Mais Steph pense à autre chose. Il pense à progresser et à faire progresser. Il ne sortira pas de cette forêt tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr d'être à la hauteur du premier champion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Travaux Pratiques**

C'est donc d'un commun accord que Henri, Steph et Chris se séparent. Leur destination est la même, l'arène la plus proche, à Bisos, où tout les nouveaux dresseurs se présentent car elle a la réputation de ne pas être difficile.

Chris décide d'emprunter un sentier passant près d'une boutique Pokémon plutôt connu de son village. Steph et Henri choisissent de passer par la forêt, la même par laquelle ils sont arrivés mais bien sûr, une autre partie.

Les deux autres étaient étonnés que Henri passe par la forêt. Il a toujours été le plus impressionnable, mais il a toujours voulu faire ses preuves. Cependant, après quelques pas seul, il n'est pas rassuré. D'après le guide donné par le professeur Quant, cette zone abrite de petits Pokémon. Mais dans les forêts, on trouve surtout des Pokémon insecte, vol ou plante. Avec son Tortipouss, il pense déjà avoir un désavantage.

-Salut!

Henri sursaute en hurlant à la mort et tombe. Il s'était attendu à rencontré n'importe quel Pokémon, mais pas un être humain.

-Hé bien, moi qui trouvais la forêt trop calme, dit l'inconnu en aidant le peureux à se relever.

C'est une jeune fille à peu près du même âge. Elle a les cheveux roux, coiffés en queue de cheval, un maillot vert à manche courtes, une veste ouverte noire sans manche et un treillis. Henri va pour la remercier, mais s'arrête net. La voyant intriguée, il lui fait signe de rester silencieuse, puis lui montre son épaule. Elle regarde donc sa propre épaule. Un Statitik, immobile y est perchée. Elle tourne alors sa tête vers Henri et voit son Tortipouss foncer vers elle. Elle esquive, se dirige bers le dresseur et lui met une bonne claque.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête? Tu attaques souvent les gens sans prévenir?

-Mais... il y a...

-Oui, je sais. C'est mon Pokémon et je lui ai donné le droit de se mettre là.

Honteux, il rappelle Tortipouss et s'en va en grommelant.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer seul? On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Tu vas à Bisos je parie?

-Ah... heu... oui. Oui je vais là-bas. Je... je veux bien qu'on... qu'on marche ensemble.

-Je m'appelle Noémie. Et toi?

-Henri. Et désolé. Je pensais que c'était un Pokémon sauvage.

-Pas grave, mais réfléchis un peu la prochaine fois. Ton Tortipouss, tu l'as reçu du professeur Quant?

-Heu oui.

-J'habite à côté de chez lui. Tu fais partie des trois dresseurs qui commencent leur voyage aujourd'hui?

-Oui. Et toi?

-Moi j'ai capturé seule mon premier Pokémon. Je suis partie hier, mais j'ai un peu trainé ici. Je suppose que tu n'as capturé aucun Pokémon.

-Bah non.

Noémie paraît joyeuse et dit en souriant:

-Alors, tu vas apprendre! Je suis sûr que si tu en captures un, tu gagneras en assurance. Allez!

À première vu, Noémie est une personne joyeuse et entreprenante. Un peu mon opposé, pense Henri. Mais il lui fait confiance et se met donc à chercher des Pokémon sauvages.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Noémie s'accroupit derrière un buisson et fait signe à Henri de l'imiter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu vois cet arbre isolé?

-Oui.

En effet, une petite clairière se trouve devant eux, avec en son centre un robuste végétal.

-Un liquide brillant coule de cet arbre, c'est de la sève. Beaucoup de Pokémon doivent venir se nourrir ici.

-Ah oui, je me souviens.

-Oui, soit c'est ça, soit un Pokémon se l'est approprié pour lui seul, ou alors juste une meute.

Henri prie alors pour que cet arbre n'appartienne pas à un seul Pokémon, car il devait être assez fort.

Malheureusement, aucun Pokémon ne vient. Noémie se lève et demande à Henri de ne pas bouger. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revient.

-Apparemment, il y a beaucoup plus de sève de l'autre côté, j'y ai vu pas mal de Pokémon.

-Alors... on y va?

-Non. Je pense que les plus faibles viendront de se côté.

Après encore un temps d'attente, un groupe de Teddiursa s'approche.

-Ah très bien! Mon Statitik va lancer une attaque toile et en retenir un que tu pourras essayer de capturer.

Henri n'a pas le temps de dire qu'il est d'accord qu'elle est déjà sortie de sa cachette. Elle en immobilise un, puis Henri se décide à y aller.

Il fait sortir Tortipouss de sa pokéball et commence avec charge. La toile se défait. Le Teddiursa se met alors à attaquer. Un coup de griffe par-ci, un coup de tête par-là. Henri ne demande que des attaques repli, de peur que son Pokémon soit blessé.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça. Ton Pokémon sent quand même les coups. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit trop blessé, tu dois attaquer avant ton adversaire!

Sans parler, Henri obéit et se décide à attaquer. Une nouvelle attaque charge déboussole Teddiursa et Tortipouss enchaîne en le mordant, le bloquant totalement.

-Ah! C'est l'attaque morsure! s'exclame Henri.

-Ben oui... tu sais, tu devrais penser à la capturer avant qu'il soit K.O..

Henri fouille fébrilement dans son sac et en sort une pokéball qu'il lance sur le Teddiursa. Ce dernier y rentre. La pokéball bouge une fois, deux fois, trois fois... puis émet un signal sonore.

-J'ai... j'ai... j'ai réussi!

Henri court vers Tortipouss et le prend dans ses bras, puis ramasse la pokéball. Il revient vers Noémie et la remercie.

-De rien. T'es quand même fatiguant pour quelqu'un de si peu actif. Bon, maintenant tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller seul. Je te laisse. Occupe-toi bien de ton nouvel ami, et évite de crier, ça fait fuir les Pokémon.

Elle s'en va, en agitant la main et en riant. Henri lui fait également au revoir et s'assoit. Il ne pensait pas être à la hauteur, mais désormais, il arrête de rester sur place. Enfin, façon de parler, car il décide de camper ici pour la nuit. Après avoir été cherché de l'eau et des fruits, il s'occupe de ses Pokémon et passe l'après-midi à s'entraîner, pour éviter de perdre ses progrès.

La nuit tombe. Au clair de la lune, dans son sac de couchage, Henri repense à sa première journée en tant que dresseur. Un détail lui vient alors.

Après l'attaque du Drascore, Steph est devenu plus froid, plus distant. Il avait marmonné quelque chose. Henri avait pensé entendre le mot « frère », mais Steph semblait en colère ne le prononçant. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne pouvait protéger ses frères? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas les avoir sur le dos? Ou autre chose? Mais il se dit qu'il avait peut-être mal entendu, il était terrorisé à ce moment-là. Il n'y pense plus et s'endort paisiblement.


End file.
